


Intertwined

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Drugging, F/F, Im so sorry for my sin, Latex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, kinda like prostitution, slight mommy kink, this is for a friends bday, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Moira's funding has been decreased so she must resort to drastic measures to keep her funding up.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 17





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a friend! <3

Hana groaned, blackness consuming her vision as she began to sit up, feeling a heavy pounding in her head as she did so. She had been laying on her stomach, her back aching as she tried to stand, being stopped not just by her dizziness, and her eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness around her, but by a harsh tug on her wrists. 

She looked down slowly, trying to avoid any harsh movements to keep her head from splitting with a migraine, eyes adjusted enough to make out something harsh and shiny wrapped around her wrists. Still being able to move her hands with relative freedom, Hana stroked against whatever they were, her foggy brain barely being able to register them as cuffs. What could only be described as a whimper left her lips, trying to tug against them, feeling how the chains they were connected to were lodged firmly in place. She was so tired… so exhausted… she had only just woken up… maybe if she… rested a bit more?

Falling down to her knees, and curling up on the hard ground she had woken up on, she was quickly pulled back under, hoping that this was all just a crazed fever dream.

____

It was not a fever dream. That much was certain as Hana found herself rousing to wakefulness. It was no longer dark where she was, soft beams of light falling over her face through the windows satin curtains. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she began to look around, starting with the cuffs around her wrists. They were heavy things, intricately detailed with faint filigree, and looked almost too pretty to be holding someone hostage. But their beauty obviously didn't affect their use as Hana pulled and tugged against them, looking at the chain and how it was attached to what could have only been a meat-hook lodged in the ceiling. 

The chain was long, and as thick as three fingers, with enough slack to allow Hana to move her arms with relative ease and stand up and walk a few paces forward. But she refused to do so, staring in horror at the bed, and walls before her. The bed was large and plush, and Hana's body ached from resting on the cold wooden ground, but that was not her prime focus. The wall to the side of the bed had an arrangement of 'equipment', for there was no other word she could find it in herself to call it. Large paddles ranging in materials hung from the wall on metallic hooks, few of said paddles having large spikes poking out from their flat tops. Next to the paddles were what looked to be whips, but with multiple thick strands attached to them connected to intricately designed grips that looked to be made from the softest of leather, and any other time Hana would have been inclined to reach out and touch them, but now she sat shaking like a leaf.

God, she wished this was a torture chamber, but with the 'equipment' before her along with the bed, there was only one thought in her mind as to where she was; someone's deprived kink room.

She whimpered, holding her head in her hands as she curled into a ball, trying to think back as to what got her into this mess. She… she had only been out getting some coffee from a cute café that had opened up near where she was stationed right before she was set to stream… and an attractive older lady offered to buy her coffee for her… picking it up and handing it to her… and then she left. Hana had left and gone straight to her apartment to set up the stream, taking a sip of her coffee and immediately beginning to feel light-headed. She had chalked it up to the beginnings of a headache, but just before she could start her stream, everything had gone dark.

Hana's eyes widened in fear, her stomach had already dropped and her blood went cold. Had that woman in the café drugged her drink? Even so, how did she end up here? Did the woman follow her home and break-in to kidnap her once the drugs had taken effect?

Hana could barely think any longer, her eyes welling up with tears. She sniffled, trying to hold them back, but it was useless, letting out a wail as she began to sob. Her tears ran down her cheeks, her lower lip sticking out as she blubbered. She wanted to escape, but she had no clue how. Fear was her only emotion right now, tugging harshly on the chains in hope that somehow she would be able to free herself from them. 

"Crying doesn't suit you, _coinín_."

Hana yelped, visibly flinching as she heard a woman speak. She didn't even hear a door open, but now the same woman she had seen in the coffee shop stood before her, dressed in something that Hana would have blushed upon seeing if she were in the right mind. 

The red-haired woman wore a skin-tight latex suit. The black latex clinging to her every curve, accenting her barely-there breasts. Lower she wore knee-length boots, stiletto heels at the end of them that looked sharp enough to do some serious damage if she ever happened to step on someone. Between her breasts hung a small pendant, what looked to be a crystal, but Hana couldn't have been so sure, her eyes were still clouded from being drugged and the tears that continued to streak down her face.

"Who- What- What do you want with me," Hana slurred out, eyes crossing as the red-headed woman bent down in front of her. The woman's face was nothing but sharp angles and jutting bones, and Hana could faintly remember having been attracted to her upon seeing her at the café. 

"So many things, sweet one," the woman said, reaching up with a bony hand sporting impossibly long acrylic nails. Hana couldn't help but once again flinch, trying to shy away from her touch, but there was nowhere for her to go. The woman let out a noise of annoyance, obviously displeased by Hana's unwillingness to be touched by her. 

It wasn't long until the woman had Hana's face in her grip, squeezing her cheeks with a bit too much force, long nails digging into her sensitive skin. The younger woman sobbed, trying to pull out of her grip, but it just got tighter and more painful, a wicked smile contorting the red-heads face as her nails drew blood.

"Please-" Hana begged, "Please let me go. I won't tell the police, just let me go, please."

Her voice was muffled in the woman's painful grip, and her plea was met with a deep-throated laugh from her captor.

“Let you go? Oh _coinin_ , I have something absolutely wonderful planned for you, letting you go would make having captured such a popular young woman a waste, wouldn’t you agree?”

She didn’t wait for Hana to respond before continuing, “You see, Ms.Song, I’ve recently discovered my company wishes to reduce the funding for my experiments, and we can’t have improvement toward the human-race without my brilliant ideas being properly funded-”

“So you’re going to experiment on me?” Hana asked, her voice muffled due to the woman’s tight grip on her face. The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes and removing her hand from Hana, the girl immediately reaching up to rub at her aching and bloody cheeks.

“Heaven’s no! Experimenting on someone so cute would be another waste! I would never mutilate you like all my other pets. In fact, I was planning on using you to fund my research.”

Hana glared up at the red-haired woman, managing to spit out a reply, “Goodluck with that, no one’s going to buy me off of you.”

She laughed at that, slowly standing up from her position on the floor in front of Hana.

"Sell you? No, I don't think I will," before Hana could respond, she continued, "but I do believe your many adoring fans would pay to see you in more ways than one."

"What… What do you mean?" Hana croaked out, her stomach tightening itself into a knot at the possible implication. She didn't want to voice it, or even _think_ it, least it be true.

The woman smiled down at her, radiating a type of evil Hana only thought a supervillain from a movie could exhibit. Her hands were pushed into a back pocket in her latex pants, withdrawing a wrapped needle and syringe along with a small bottle of liquid. Hana immediately couldn't help but strain against her bindings, trying to get as far away as possible from the crazed woman as she filled the syringe with the clear liquid.

She stepped forward, standing tall over Hana, a sharp heel making contact with the young Korean woman's chest, pushing her down to the ground. Hana couldn't fight it, it felt like a knife pressing against her chest, especially when the woman threatened to push all her weight onto that heel as she leaned down, grabbing onto one of Hana's bare arms. 

The needle teased against her skin, the woman looking for just the right vein to allow the drug the quickest access through Hana's entire body. She made a low hum of acknowledgment once she found it, the needle sinking in with a sharp pinch, causing Hana to flinch as the drug was pushed into her body.

Almost immediately did her eyes begin to droop, going unfocused as she tried to look up at her captor who had once again begun to speak.

"Surely you must know by now how much your little army of fans want to fuck you. To watch you do nasty things for them. I'm just here to help them… achieve that dream of theirs," a pause as she looked down at Hana who was slowly losing the battle against the fast-acting drug, "for a price, but of course."

____

When Hana awoke again, she found herself laying down against the plush duvet of the bed in the center of the room she had been in. The bed itself was so soft, so comfortable, that even without the drug running through her system, she would've been tempted to fall back into the darkness of sleep. 

But she had to fight it. There was no way in hell she was going to sleep once again while being held captive, and so, she began to move her hands, checking to see if they were bound. It only took a second for her to realize her wrists were roped together in front of her, but her legs were free of any type of shackle she had slowly grown used to in the few hours (maybe even days) of being here.

"Ah, our lovely guest is starting to awaken." 

Hana winced, her eyes blurry as she peered up from her position on the bed, staring at the woman who stood before her. She could barely make out a bright filming light, computer, and webcam behind her, the captive woman's brain unable to truly register what it all meant.

"Wha-what's happening?" Hana slurred as the red-haired woman rounded the corner of the bed to stand just a foot away from her.

"Your fans are going to live out their wildest dreams," she said with a razor-sharp grin, looking from Hana over to the computer where a live stream was going of their exact situation.

_Holy shit that is Hana._

_God look how cute she is, I want to rub my cock against her ass._

_Fuck that, I want to spit-roast her._

Hana's captor stepped closer, swinging a long leather-clad leg up on the bed as she crawled on, maneuvering herself so that she sat to Hana's side, a bony hand resting on the flat of the younger woman's stomach. 

"Now, why don't we begin," she said, looking over at the webcam, "every donation I receive, I'll make our lovely Hana here, do whatever you want."

"W-wait!" Hana whimpered, feeling the drowsiness from the drug completely disappearing from her body, "Please! Someone get help, I don't want to do this!"

It was already too late, the live streams chat erupting with donation after donation. One man donating a measly $5 to see Hana be stripped down to her underwear, another donating $10 to see Hana on all fours, pussy up in the air.

Her captor was already acting, her acrylic nails sending goosebumps over Hana's flesh as she began to remove the pink shirt that Hana had gone to the coffee shop wearing, promoting her newest sponsorship. It came off easily, her upper torso bare to the viewers of the live stream, her bra the only thing hiding her tits from them.

The woman hooked a long nail under the front clasp of Hana's bra, grinning at the camera as she toyed with it.

"Should this come off as well?"

Immediately donation after donation came in, begging the red-haired woman to remove it. One person donated $50 to see it removed, and Hana's panties stuffed into her mouth. The woman laughed at that, chiding that she would need more money than that to shut the blubbering Hana up.

"Please," Hana whimpered, feeling the woman remove her bra, her small breasts bared to the viewers behind the computer screen, "don't do this. I don't want this."

The older woman didn't even react, reading the screen before her and watching as people sent in their savings to see Hana Song, hero of Busan, and the world's most popular streamer, get fucked. Hana could hear the notifications of donations coming through, her captor moving her hand from the small of her back to her ass, Hana's skirt barely covering her pastel pink panties. The younger woman held her breath, silently begging whatever gods were out there that she wouldn't go through with this. That she wouldn't remove her skirt and panties and… and…

Tears welled in Hana's eyes, a soft sob escaping her as she felt the woman's claw-like nails hook underneath the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down to her knees in one fell swoop. Hana's bound hands bunched into a fist, trying to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. But it was no use, her soft sobs soon becoming full-on wails, begging the red-haired woman to please let her go, she didn't want to do this.

Her cries went unanswered, Hana hiccuping in fear as she felt the woman's long, spindly, fingers circle around her entrance through her panties before speaking,

"Now how about we shut her up, hm?"

Hana squealed as her panties were harshly tugged down, followed by a loud _riiiip_ as the fabric was torn. She couldn't tell what had destroyed one of her favorite pair of underwear through the tears in her eyes, but she would be stupid not to believe it to be a knife.

"No!" She sobbed out, feeling her panties be completely removed, "stop this! Please! No!"

A sharp _smack_ filled her ears before she felt it, a burning pain searing against her ass while she squirmed, trying to getaway. This woman had just fucking spanked her, actually fucking spanked her. She had never been spanked in her life, and it hurt worse than she believed possible. Hana couldn't help but wail, once again trying to distance herself from her captor, but the woman's hand came down once again on her reddening ass, causing Hana to yelp in surprise and pain.

As her mouth opened to once again protest, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, she felt the woman's hand grab hold to her hair, yanking her head up so that she could stuff Hana's pastel panties inside her mouth. Hana squirmed, trying to escape her hold, tongue lashing against the cotton in her mouth. It felt horrible, and she wanted it out, but she was unable to do anything as her captor pulled back on her hair, _hard_.

"Now, what else should I do to such a lovely girl?" The woman hummed, clawed fingers lightly drumming against her back as she read the chat that was steadily rising in views and donations.

_Fuck, her pussy's so cute, try to fist her_ , one person had said upon donating $200 to the stream.

_Make her squirt, I've always wanted to see her squirt_ , said another after donating $220.

_Fuck all that, keep spanking her, see if she can cum from just being spanked_ , the last one was the largest donation so-far at $500, causing Hana's captor to grin.

"I'll make sure she's nice and ready before she takes my fist," the woman purred out, her large hand resting against the reddening cheeks of Hana's ass. Hana couldn't help but sniffle at what the woman was suggesting. She was a virgin, she had never had anything inside her, and the thought of an entire fist being shoved up her small cunt sent a shiver up her spine. 

Shutting her eyes, Hana could feel the tears leaking out of the corners as she braced herself. Her captor's hand had left her ass, and Hana already knew what was coming. She held her breath, occasionally wincing as she prepared herself for the strike that was soon to come. It was only when she exhaled did the older woman's hand connect with her ass once again, sharp nails cutting against her tender flesh as she spanked her again, and again, and _again_.

Hana screamed against her gag, trying to crawl away, but each spank came quicker than the last, her captor no longer caring about keeping her nails away from her sensitive skin. Pain blossomed along her ass, a feeling akin to fire licking against her skin, and she couldn't help but cry even more. Her captor huffed, bringing her hand around to grab at Hana's face, and briefly, she could register the coppery red color of blood coating the woman's hand.

"Stay silent or I'll make it hurt even worse."

With that she let go of Hana's face, going back to her task at hand. This time Hana let as quiet as possible, tears still running down her face, and the occasional pained grunts leaving her throat, but she did not scream, even when the woman sunk her ridiculously long nails into her ass, drawing rivers of blood that spilled down her thighs, onto the black latex of the older woman's pants, and eventually drying on the silken white sheets.

What felt like an eternity was over in what was probably only a few minutes, Hana's captor running her hand over the bloodied and reddened cheeks of Hana's ass as if trying to soothe the pain she had been more than happy to cause for just a tiny bit of money. Hana, with her brain clouded with fear and pain, tears having dried up, could faintly hear the pinging noise of donations rolling in, a low groan coming from her throat as she came to the slow realization that no one was going to help her. Too many people wanted to see her get fucked to even care if it was consensual or not.

_C'mon, fist her now, look how wet her pussy is,_ a message read, attached with it a hefty sum of $700.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she had pissed herself from how wet her cunt is._

The woman's hand came to rest on the cleft of Hana's ass, right between where her thigh and pubic bone met. She toyed with her unshaven entrance for just a second, before using both hands to spread Hana's disgustingly wet cunt for the viewers to get a good look at it. 

"You wanted to see me fist her?" Hana swallowed a noise of horror, trying to shut her legs to keep from being viewed by her former fans, "how about we get her to take two fingers first, and work our way up from there."

Without any warning, Hana's captor sunk two long, long, fingers inside of her. Her cunt had been wet, but not wet enough to ease the stretch and the pain as the red-haired woman broke through Hana's hymen with little force, sinking her fingers up to the knuckles inside Hana's cunt.

_Fuck, she takes it so well._

_You don't even have to get her warmed up to take your fist, look at how she's trying to pull your fingers in deeper._

_Use her ass too! Put something big in there!_ the last message said, donating over a thousand dollars to watch Hana's ass be violated as well. 

The woman laughed, pulling her fingers out from Hana's pussy, the latter shivering and squeezing her legs shut at the sudden loss of sensation. She hated it, but something felt so wrong without having her captor's fingers exploring the insides of her cunt. Hana could feel herself being slowly moved off the older woman's lap, unable to process the sounds of her standing and moving over to the wardrobe out of sight from the camera. 

Hana kept her eyes closed, knowing that looking would only make it worse, and when the woman returned, something cold and slick was pushed against her ass. She whimpered, trying to get away from the frigid lube, but she was held in place by the small of her back. 

The woman's fingers circled around her sensitive entrance, dipping inside for only a moment to spread the lube evenly around her ass. Hana, even while afraid and held hostage, could still admit that this woman at least was trying to get her prepped to take whatever inside her ass. However, she still remained tense, feeling how she was stretched open with two fingers and held like that so the viewers could get a good look at her.

"Isn't she just lovely?" Her captor hummed, withdrawing her fingers and replacing them with something hard and cold. Colder than the lube, causing Hana to shudder, unused to the sensation as the tapered tip pressed inside of her. It pressed deeper inside her, stretching her open to an uncomfortable degree, and with one careless push, the entire plug- for it had to be a plug- slotted inside her.

Hana cried out as it is, a new pain blooming in her ass. It was too big, the sheer size and pain of it making her head swim. 

"Got a cute little bunny tail now, don't you?" 

She couldn't process what the older woman meant, unable to do anything but stay still and silent, with her mouth agape. She could feel how her captor sat next to her on the bed, her hand squeezing Hana's bloody and bruised asscheeks in appreciation. Faintly she could hear the sounds of donations coming through, her mind a haze of pain and unable to concentrate on anything for longer than a moment. She didn't even feel the way the redhead's hand, now covered with a black leather glove rubbed against her clit.

Her mind felt broken, unable to process the pain and now the pleasure she was experiencing. Nothing made sense anymore, and she didn't even fight it as her tear dried eyes began to droop, feeling how the woman's first few fingers slid inside her slowly and painfully…

She didn't want to feel anymore…

Everything hurt so much…

And with that, Hana was pulled back under.

____

"Mmh, there you are baby girl. Mommy was starting to worry she pushed you too hard."

Hana groaned, feeling warm, soft lips against her own. Her entire body felt sore, that much she could tell already even though she had yet to move. She was certain it was her captor who was kissing her, the same woman who had beaten and fucked her, taken her to places she had never been before. 

The same woman she hated.

She turned her head to the side, trying to avoid the woman's probing tongue, but it was no use. She was older, taller, and stronger than her, Hana couldn't do anything but grin and bear it as her captor's tongue explored her mouth.

"My," she began, her breath ghosting over Hana's sensitive lips, "how lovely you taste.

"I was planning on returning you home after I finished with you, but you're absolutely adorable. It would be a shame to let someone so young go back to living alone, especially with how many people are out there wanting to take advantage of you."

_Like you?_ Hana wanted to say, but she found she was too weak to even speak, her sobs and screaming from the other night having worn her throat raw. 

"Luckily mommy is here to take care of you. I'll make sure no one ever harms you..." she said, her voice barely audible as she leaned down to kiss at Hana's lips again, legs straddling the smaller woman's waist. Her next few words had tears begin to well up in Hana's eyes once again, her heart pounding in her chest in fear,

"Except for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Information about me can be found on flosscandies.carrd.co


End file.
